


She Watches #5

by voleuse



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees; she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Watches #5

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

They've cut to Kelly Kirkpatrick in Seattle, and Kim doesn't have much to do, for once. Jeremy's getting the stats from the Boston game, Natalie's working Denver, and Dana's yelling at Elliot about some technical problem for which he's not actually responsible.

Since her job, for the moment, is done, she settles for watching Dan and Casey through the glass. It's a long break, an interview with a new coach, and Dan's telling Casey about a blind date, or maybe a movie he watched on HBO this morning.

It doesn't matter, because Kim's more interested in the way they don't break eye contact, the way Dan leans forward, the way Casey puts his hand next to Dan's just _so_, not touching but almost.

Casey laughs at something Dan says, leans forward more, and Kim sees the tips of their fingers graze each other. Dan's biting his bottom lip, and then there's a moment when they're not talking at all, before they both laugh again, nervously.

Kim rolls her eyes. "Just make out already," she mutters.

The two men freeze immediately, and as they thaw, their heads turning to the control room, Kim remembers that she still has her headset on.


End file.
